


Starved

by Skullszeyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crying, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Sasuke is avoiding Naruto, afraid and yearning for something they both don't understand.





	Starved

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not great with romance, nor fluff. So, this will have to do. :/  
> I enjoy the touch starved fics, but there's not much out there. And there's a type of yearning that Naruto and Sasuke share in their lives that they can understand.  
> (I also spoiled myself on the ending to Naruto, and all I'm going to say is WTF?)  
> I understand that Naruto and Sasuke weren't destined to be with each other romantically since it wasn't the intention in the manga, but they have extreme chemistry with each other, unlike their wives.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic. :)

Sasuke sat alone underneath a tree, his legs pulled to his chest with his arms draped over them. His brows were furrowed, gaze heavy on a certain loud mouth speaking to Sakura.

The wind touched his skin, and Sasuke shivered, tightening his arms around his knees.

He couldn’t rid himself of the phantom sensation that was like a gentle stroke around his wrist, fingers clasped through his own with a press of lips caressing his skin all the way to the tips of his fingers. He curled them and bit down on his knuckle, trying his best to find a different type of relief instead of the one he craved. Except it didn’t help, it only made him want to rise from his spot and head home.

It would make things worse if he isolated himself and he’d regret it, but it was better than what he truly wanted. Maybe if Sakura left…

They were heading across a bridge, away from his view.

Sasuke pressed his forehead against his knees. He bit down on his lower lip, his chest ached, body thrumming. He yearned for it, and as his breath picked up, tears squeezed through his closed eyes. He gasped, trying to contain all those unbearable emotions. It was like being claustrophobic, needing space away from the walls closing all around him, or a crowd of people with no recognizable faces—no one cared about him, no one would understand what he felt and he knew no one would bother to help him.

Sasuke wiped the tears from his face and looked to the sky, away from the empty space on the bridge.

There were puffy clouds spread out in strange shapes all over the bright blue expanse. Sasuke named a few objects the clouds managed to mold into. A few were odd looking people, stars and flowers, and one was an unimpressive smile.

He relaxed, letting the wind caress his hair, ripple the sleeves of his shirt and the hem of his shorts. He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes, letting his mind drift.

A tell-tale touch skimming across his skin. Like a dream, as if it only happened in his head, a fantasy that burned him straight through.

It was by accident. A spark that stopped them both in their tracks. Sasuke wasn’t sure what it was that made things different, he suspected they were fighting about something when it happened, but it was a blur of what came next.

He was disturbed at first, but knew he wasn’t the only one having to deal with this strange new development that sent a electrifying current through their veins.

Sasuke watched _his_ face twist, hands shaking, adam’s apple bobby, before he let out a nervous laugh. Taking a wobbly step back, head going back and forth as excuses slipped from his lips.

Sasuke didn’t want him to leave, and it surprised them both the way he begged for him to stay, he almost took it back but the words were stuck in his throat at _his_ sudden touch.

Fingers ghosted over Sasuke’s wrist when he had reached for him. The night made his touch cold, but he was gentle even how nervous he was.

Sasuke clenched his teeth, squeezing his eyes closed, and his heart beating in his ears as he panted. He didn’t know if he should move, fight whatever this was, but it pulled him under without warning. When he opened his eyes, he was caught off guard by how slowly _he_ was joining their fingers, not taking his gaze off him when his warm breath touched his shaky fingers and _his_ lips found the side of Sasuke’s hand. They were soft, making his way to the top until he pressed one last kiss to Sasuke’s knuckles before tripping over his feet and leaving.

It was reluctant and Sasuke stayed rooted to the spot, afraid of moving, he brought his hand to his lips and cried. It was heavy, intense, and it wrecked him.

Sasuke didn’t sleep well that night. He was curled underneath his blankets, trying his best to rid himself of this shame. There was a part of him that didn’t care if it was shameful. For that moment, he was overwhelmed with something that wasn’t loneliness that stemmed from his childhood.

Sasuke wrung his fingers, letting his cut nails dig in his skin. Whatever pressure he was looking for wasn’t helping.

The sound of the bushes rustling—not far from him to his left behind the tree he was leaned against—made him go still.

“He's looking for you.” Sasuke relaxed at the content tone in Sakura’s voice as she came into view beside him, hands behind her back as she looked up at the sky. “Did you two get in a fight?”

Sasuke stood, “No.”

Sakura arched a brow, a look that said she didn’t believe him. “He keeps looking around for you. Anxious than he usually is.”

 _Is he going through the same thing I’m going through?_ Sasuke wandered away from Sakura. He wrung his fingers again, and headed down the path. _I’ll let him suffer for what he’s done._

He wouldn’t deny that it’s pity, but facing the truth made him vulnerable and he didn't want to feel that way. The words of a coward, it struck him, burned his beating heart but if he let it all in, he’d only fall to his knees, stung by the pressure, enticed by it.

Sasuke kept walking, ignoring his need to turn back. To face the inevitable. He breathed evenly, calming himself down until he was at his apartment and his heart was lodged in his throat at the sight of _him_ leaned against his door.

He should’ve known, he came off being unpredictable on several occasions throughout their lives. Why would this be any different?

“Sasuke,” he said, looking up and pushing himself away from the wall. He was breathless, face tinted pink.

“What are you doing here?”

He shrugged, gaze flitted down to his shoes. “I was looking for you…”

“Yeah,” Sasuke said, digging in his pocket for his keys, “Sakura told me. Get out of my way.”

His brows furrowed but he did as Sasuke said, stepping to the side and the proximity made Sasuke hold in his breath as he unlocked and opened the door. Before he could close it, this idiot pressed his hand flat on the surface and pushed.

“We need to talk.”

Sasuke scowled, “No, we don’t.”

“Yeah, we do,” he countered, glaring as he shoved the door open and stepped inside. “You can’t ignore what happened and... I can’t either.”

Sasuke curled his fingers and brought his arm up, letting his fist connect, except _he_ caught his hand before it could slam in the side of his face. His fingers were soft that it left Sasuke immobile, a flicker of shock cutting through his anger.

“Stop fighting it, Sasuke,” he said, uncurling his fingers and twined their hands together.

Sasuke breathed as he step forward, body already weak. He was consumed by his need, the barest touch that made him tremble and all his thoughts deserted him.

He wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s waist, and Sasuke almost collapsed with a sigh of relief.

“Naruto…” Sasuke whispered, his body thrummed, fitted against his body.

He chuckled in his ear, “How do you think I feel.” He was breathless, shaking as much as Sasuke.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being held. The tension he was left with since the last time they met had melted away.

He wasn’t sure how long they stood in the doorway, and Sasuke was tired of standing. He inched his fingers to his arms and pulled him in his apartment. They were both dazed, mouths parted in soft, unbearable pants of air.

Not wanting to part, Naruto kicked the door shut.

“I haven’t been in your apartment,” he said as Sasuke lead him down the hall.

“It isn’t as messy as yours,” Sasuke replied. His room was sparse, minimalistic, he wasn’t the sentimental type and didn’t hoard as many things that Naruto did.

Naruto smiled, “At least I won’t lose anything.”

Sasuke didn’t say anything once he began zipping Naruto’s sweater off. He shrugged it off his shoulders as Sasuke lead him to his bed.

Sasuke sat down, dropping his interlaced fingers. He gritted his teeth at the loss, he smoothed his hands over one another to try and rid himself of the tingling warmth. His breath escalated before he reached for Naruto’s hands that seem to soothe the pain, he pulled him closer. “I don’t know what this is.”

Naruto smiled. “I don't either.” He crawled on the bed with Sasuke, the window slightly opened as they laid beside each other, Naruto stroked Sasuke’s hair, smiling contently as Sasuke closed his eyes.

“Do you think it’ll go away?” Sasuke asked, opening his eyes.

“I don’t know, it might,” Naruto said.

A small part of him didn’t want it to go away. He was always left with an ache, and he was sure Naruto felt the same. They grew up with different circumstances that touched like a reflection.

One who lost everything, another who didn’t have anything to begin with.

And that pain had grew within, only to yearn for that piece of each other that fit in one another’s fractured heart.

Starved for comfort, and maybe even love. Sasuke didn’t want to think too long when he closed his eyes, letting himself relax.

He fell asleep, content. And when he woke, he sat up to find Naruto was gone. He didn’t think much as he slid off his bed, noticing Naruto’s sweater hanging off his desk chair.

 _He’s still here._ It calmed Sasuke down as he wandered down the hall to catch Naruto rummaging through his fridge.

He turned, smiling with an apple in his hand. “You don’t have any ramen.”

Sasuke arched a brow, “I don’t eat ramen”

Naruto’s brows furrowed, perplexed. He placed the apple down on the table and reached for Sasuke’s hand.

Except Sasuke refused, “I want to know what this is first.”

Naruto picked up the apple. “Don’t blame me.”

“I’m not.”

Sasuke leaned against the wall, looking down at the floor. His skin was tingling and his heart had picked up once he stepped in Naruto’s presence. He didn’t feel like this with Sakura, nor anyone else he came across.

“Maybe there’s no reason,” Naruto said, taking a bite of the apple as he stepped in front of Sasuke, looking for an approval before wrapping his arms around him and leaning his head against Sasuke’s shoulder.

“Maybe we’re starved,” Sasuke muttered, pulling Naruto closer against him and smelling his newly cleaned shirt.

“Starved of what?” Naruto wondered, nuzzling Sasuke’s head.

Sasuke raised his chin, “I don’t know.” The word seemed far away from whatever this was, but he wasn’t afraid of it, more that he was curious of Naruto’s reaction.

Naruto turned his head and surprised Sasuke with a kiss. It was soft, like the first time when he had pressed his lips against his knuckles. The gentle touch, the bold look in his blue eyes before he ran off, it left Sasuke overwhelmed with confusion and yearning that Naruto didn’t know he cried. He wouldn’t tell him that he did, not until this kiss had brought him to that same pique.

Naruto pulled back, sharing breath as he touched a trailing tear down Sasuke’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

His voice sounded far away, and Sasuke’s heart was about to burst, he shook his head and pulled Naruto close, and this time he initiated the kiss.

The kiss was deepened by the touch of their warm tongues, and soft moans leaving their lips until they slid to the floor that they were able to gain their breathes back.

“Starved, huh?” Naruto said, chuckling and raising his head to look off to the side.

Sasuke nodded, staring up at the ceiling. His lips tingled, warm with a bit of drool on the side he didn’t bother wiping off.

Naruto reached for something and when Sasuke glanced over, it was Naruto’s apple he probably discarded once they began kissing.

He sat up, “If you eat that, I’m not kissing you again.”

Naruto raised his brows and dropped the apple. He sat up, moving closer and wiped the drool off Sasuke’s face before kissing him again.

It was soft, slow peck that when it was finished. Sasuke still had his eyes closed.

“Let’s go back to your bed,” Naruto said, kissing him on the cheek and taking Sasuke’s hand.

Sasuke nodded, dazed as he rose and followed Naruto. They were once more lying on the bed, except they were closer, and they resumed kissing.  

Sasuke was consumed by this that he wasn’t sure if he needed anything else.

“Stay," Sasuke mumbled, gripping Naruto’s shirt that had ridden up the smooth plane of his back.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Naruto said, planting a kiss on his forehead.

They slept in each other’s arms, starved by love, and filled by it.

**Author's Note:**

> My romance stories always end up cheesy af. lol.  
> My bad, oh wells. :/  
> I hope you enjoyed.  
> Leave a kudo or comment. // Don't leave flames or bashing please. They will be deleted.


End file.
